The Resistance
by Ellie77
Summary: "Cuando era niño alguna vez soñé con ser un héroe, jamás me imaginé que el destino se lo tomara tan literal y sucediera de forma tan poco convencional. No creo ser la esperanza de la humanidad, ni que mi nombre será escrito en los libros de historia. Tampoco creo ser tan especial como los demás dicen. Para mi, solo soy un fenómeno... rodeado de otros fenómeno más." [Style]
1. Prólogo-Kyle

Todos los derechos de **South Park** pertenecen a _**Trey Parker**_ y _**Matt Stone**_.

**¡Hola!**

Bien, debo admitir que estoy algo, como decirlo, nerviosa. No soy nueva por estos lares de Fanfiction pero sí es la primera vez que publico algo en la sección de South Park. Llevo algo de tiempo como lectora pero no los culpo si nunca en su vida habían escuchado de mí, o bueno, leído de mí. Pero a pesar de ello, heme aquí, enfrenté el síndrome de «nuevo fandom» y me he atrevido a publicar. Y sí, suelo emocionarme con cosas como estas.

Si alguien de por aquí también ve anime quizá conozca _**Soul Eater**_. ¿Les suena? ¿En la vida habían escuchado hablar de él? No importa. Hace ya algo de tiempo me topé con un video genial en YouTube donde se adaptaban los personajes de South Park a Soul Eater; desde ese instante fantaseé con la idea y no la pude sacarla de mi cabeza. Además, pocas veces me he topado con historias de fantasía en el fandom, por eso me he atrevido a subir esta peculiar historia, ligeramente basada en el anime del que he hecho mención, tomando como punto principal la que a mí me pareció la peculiaridad más distintiva del anime. También otra ligera, ligerísima, casi imperceptible, fuente de inspiración es el libro _**1984**_ de **George Orwell**, el cual estoy a punto de terminar. Aunque la poca influencia de este libro se ve más adelante.

Recalco: Esto **NO** es una adaptación ni tampoco un crossover.

No les entretengo mucho más. Lean y juzguen por sí mismos. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. ¡A leer!

* * *

—**The Resistance**—

_Tomemos nuestros caminos, lejos de aquí_

_Protejámonos de futuros males_

_¡Resistencia!_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kyle**

Suspiré por enésima vez, exasperado. Dejé caer la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y me masajeé las sienes. Llevaba prácticamente todo el fin de semana sentado en este lugar y comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo acalambrado. Y cómo no, si lo único que había estado haciendo era estudiar para los exámenes de la próxima semana, en los cuales debía obtener, como siempre, calificación perfecta para seguir siendo el orgullo de Sheila y Gerald Broflovski. Aunque de los dos mi madre siempre era la que presionaba más.

«Recuérdalo, Bubalah, tu futuro es Harvard».

Esa frase me la había repetido tantas veces que comenzaba a carecer de verdadero significado. No amaba la idea pero tampoco la odiaba, simplemente dejó de importarme. Al parecer mi madre no solo decidiría cuántas horas debería dedicar a estudiar o cuál era el color adecuado para mi recamara, sino que mi futuro también corría por cuenta de ella.

La línea de mi vida ya estaba trazada y solo debía seguirla… porque al parecer mi futuro era convertirme en abogado.

Y en verdad que me detestaba a mí mismo. Nunca me dejaba mangonear, jamás permitía que nadie pasara sobre mí y me hiciera menos; siempre, a pesar de mis propias debilidades, lograba sobresalir. Por eso era tan patético que alguien de un supuesto carácter tan fuerte como el mío, le tuviese miedo a su madre. Desalentador y patético, sobretodo patético.

—¡Kyle, baja un momento!

El grito de mamá resonó en mis tímpanos. La obedecí, y no solo porque no quería problemas con ella, sino porque así tenía un buen pretexto para dejar de estudiar. Bajé las escaleras con parsimonia y me dirigí a la cocina, donde ella debía encontrarse. Apenas pasé el umbral de la puerta y un sinfín de confetis y serpentinas me dieron de lleno en la cara, seguido del grito «Happy Birthday».

Mientras batallaba para quitar esa porquería de mi desordenada cabellera, lo recordé: era veintiséis de mayo… mu cumpleaños. Por estar tan ocupado por los exámenes lo había olvidado. Dejaba de tener quince para celebrar los «dulces dieciséis», aunque tampoco había mucha diferencia. Un año más de vida no era la gran cosa. Tal vez me alegraría un poco más si estuviera cumpliendo los veintiuno.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kyle! —dijeron mu padre y Ike, mi hermano menor, al mismo tiempo. En ese instante mi madre sacó del refrigerador un pastel y lo colocó al centro de la mesa. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Miré sin mucho apetito el pastel —sin demasiada azúcar, de seguro—, y aún así soplé las velitas para poder comerlo. Pedí un deseo, más por mera costumbre que por creer que realmente se cumpliría. Mi madre nos sirvió a todos y la mesa se sumergió en un incómodo silencio, solo siendo roto por el ruido de los cubiertos chocar contra la porcelana.

—¿Y cómo van los estudios? —preguntó mi padre, quizá para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Bien. Ya me sé la lección casi de memoria. De seguro apruebo los exámenes de la próxima semana.

—Estoy segura de que así será —intervino Sheila, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro —. Eres el orgullo de la familia y no puedes darte el lujo de reprobar.

Ante aquellas palabras, fruncí el ceño. Fue como si de la nada se hubiera encendido la mecha. Aunque debo reconocer que hacerme rabiar es relativamente fácil.

—¿Y qué pasaría… si reprobara?

Sheila pareció atragantarse con el pastel. Tosió un par de veces y no fue hasta que tomó un poco de agua de su vaso que pudo normalizarse. Me escaneó con la mirada, de arriba a abajo, sentí como si mi madre pudiera leerme hasta el alma en ese momento.

—No digas tonterías. Eres muy inteligente, Buba, tú…

—No, mamá, no lo soy —objeté. Fue un mero impulso, como si la rabia contenida durante años fuera a desbordarse en ese preciso instante —. Si fuera tan inteligente no tendría que matarme estudiando, no me pondría tan nervioso en temporada de exámenes, no te tendría tanto…

«Miedo», esa era la palabra con la que iba a terminar, pero al parecer la parte racional de mi cerebro logró que cerrara la boca tiempo. Pero mi madre no se veía demasiado contenta.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir. ¿Yo, qué? —Las mejillas de Sheila, en ese instante rojizas como su cabello, delataban demasiada rabia contenida, o tal vez tristeza. Por más suicida que pareciera, prefería que fuera por la primera opción.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo y recordé que el color de mi cabello lo había heredado de Sheila quién era tan pelirroja, inclusive algo pecosa, como yo. Un detalle insignificante en estos momentos. Suspiré y conté mentalmente hasta diez; no fue suficiente y el número se incrementó hasta veinte. Lástima que la paciencia de Sheila no fuera tan larga.

Mi padre había permanecido ajeno a esa pequeña disputa, solo atinó a enviar a Ike a su habitación para evitar que presenciara aquel acto tan poco agradable. Mi hermano obedeció a medias, ya que permaneció tras el umbral. Mientras tanto, mi madre y yo seguíamos de la misma forma, observándonos a los ojos, ambos pares del mismo color: verdes, como algas reflejadas en el mar por la luz del sol. Gerald solía decir que si yo hubiese sido niña sería la viva imagen de mi madre en su juventud, igual de «bonita» como antes de que los años y el aumento de peso hicieran estragos en su persona. Cabe recalcar que ese comentario siempre me pareció bastante marica.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme, Kyle? —repitió Sheila, conteniendo su enojo. Bajé la mirada, un tanto apenado. Los niños bien portados no hacen enojar a sus madres y se suponía que yo era uno de ellos.

—Nada —dije en un susurro que el buen oído de ella alcanzó a escuchar. Y a pesar de mi cara de mártir, ella no me creyó. Decidió aunar más.

—Kyle —alargó mi nombre, como para darle más peso a sus palabras.

Chasqueé la lengua harto de la situación y giré sobre mis talones dispuesto a ir a mi cuarto. La paciencia tampoco era una virtud de la que presumiera.

—¡Kyle!

—¡Que nada, joder!

Al escuchar aquella palabra malsonante, Sheila salió disparada tras de mí. Había permanecido estático pero al notar a mi progenitora intenté correr. A pesar de tener buena condición física debido a que practico basquetbol, los reflejos de Sheila eran bastante buenos, y más cuando estaba encabronada, ya que me retuvo de la playera marrón antes de que me escabullera.

Forcejeamos algunos segundos, hasta que no pude más.

Y en ese instante pasó algo que nadie, ni siquiera mi supuesto superdotado cerebro, pudo explicar.

Toda la cocina se iluminó por una cegadora luz blanca. El brazo izquierdo me comenzó a brillar también, tan despampanantemente que ni yo mismo podía mirarlo directo. Mi extremidad pareció tomar forma de algo. Cuando la luz se disipó, tanto mi madre como yo, y Gerald y Ike también, observaron con algo de horror lo que yacía frente a nuestros ojos.

Mi brazo, o lo que ahora sea que fuese, había cambiado de forma radical. Ahora era metálico y poseía una forma curvada, parecida a la de una guadaña. No pude evitar relacionarlo con la muerte. Mi madre se alejó de mí lentamente, horrorizada, mientras Ike se acercaba hasta donde y estaba y tocaba con su dedo índice el «arma». La miraba con tanta fascinación que inclusive me asusté por unos instantes.

—¡Ike! —gritó nuestra madre, desesperada, sin saber qué hacer con ninguno de los dos. Mi hermanito negó con la cabeza y siguió ensimismado con lo que se suponía era mi brazo.

—No, mamá, he escuchado hablar de esto, ¿tú no? —Al no recibir respuesta, Ike continuó —. Es una condición en algunas personas.

—Sí, también estoy al tanto. —Esta vez la voz de Gerald se hizo oír, por primera vez en todo el rato —. Pero jamás me imaginé que alguien de esta familia fuera a tener ese _problema_.

—Habla claro, Gerald —exigió Sheila al borde del colapso.

Mientras mis padres discutían, pude darme el lujo de analizar mi brazo, o el arma, o lo que fuera. Era gris, sería completa y absolutamente gris de no ser por pequeños detalles azul oscuro, y brillaba demasiado, como si hubiera sido recién pulida. Al pasar un dedo por el filo pude darme cuenta de que no cortaba nada. Me concentré de nuevo en mi brazo y en ese instante, como por arte de magia, la luz cegadora volvió y en unos segundos mi brazo reapareció, intacto, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Wooow —exclamó Ike. Extrañamente, me sentí orgulloso.

Sheila y Gerald también habían mirado mi hazaña, todavía incrédulos. Fue mi padre el que se acercó a mí y me miró con una sonrisa algo fingida en el rostro.

—Y ahora… ¿qué va a pasar? —No pude evitar preguntar. La sonrisa de Gerald se volvió un poco más genuina y me tomó del hombro.

También había escuchado hablar de _esto_, de hecho una persona cercana a mi me había contado al respecto de esta situación tan… peculiar. Pero como mi padre lo había dicho, era prácticamente imposible que alguien perteneciente a la familia Broflovski se viera envuelto en algo como esto.

_Casi imposible._

—Solo hay una cosa por hacer… —recitó mi padre.

Y por alguna extraña razón, sentí que quizá mi deseo de cumpleaños sí se había cumplido… Y demasiado pronto.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Malo, bueno, regular… un asco? Háganmelo saber, recuerden que su opinión es lo que cuenta. De ahí veré si vale la pena continuar no. Así que no se queden con sus opiniones. ¡Anímate, lector! Puede ser una idea fumada pero me justifico objetando que es fantasía, donde cosas raras suceden siempre, y para rematar también un fic de South Park XD.

Se preguntaran, ¿por qué el prólogo solo cuenta desde el punto de vista de Broflovski? Es fácil, él es el prota… bueno, y porque es necesario en la historia. Pero no os preocupéis, Stan y los demás hacen debut estelar en el próximo capítulo. Y por cierto, la historia será contada en primera persona, intercalando la perspectiva de Stan a Kyle, Kyle a Stan, y también a algunos otros personajes.

Y aunque por ahora no se den indicios de nada de nada, y por los primeros capítulos tampoco lo parezca, esto es un _**Style**_. Es un fic con contenido tanto yaoi como hetero (yuri no porque no me sale escribirlo). Lo pongo como una especie de «advertencia», para que luego no digan que no lo dije, eh.

Bueno, habiendo aclarado esos puntos, espero que la historia les haya gustado y que tampoco sea lo único que publique en el fandom.

Nos leemos pronto.

_Ellie…_


	2. Prólogo-Stan

Todos los derechos de **South Park** pertenecen a _**Trey Parker**_ y _**Matt Stone**_. De igual forma, **Soul Eater** pertenece a _**Atsushi Ohkubo**_.

Recalco: Esto **NO** es una adaptación ni tampoco un crossover.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un ligero bloqueo con esta historia. No es tan grave pero me hice nudos XD. Resulta que este iba a ser el primer capítulo, sin embargo, al final no me convenció lo tenía planeado primeramente y dejé esto como una especie de «prólogo 2». Espero que no les moleste.

Gracias a **/** Coyote Smith **/ **Bertha Nayelly **/** Luis Carlos **/ **Kurumi2413Keehl **/** PhantomCoffee **/ **por sus reviews, también a aquellos que agregaron a _Follow_ y/o _Favorite_, y a quienes leyeron bajo la modalidad de «lector fantasma» XD.

Pero no les entretengo más. Así que mejor vamos a lo importante, el fic.

* * *

—**The Resistance**—

_Tomemos nuestros caminos, lejos de aquí_

_Protejámonos de futuros males_

_¡Resistencia!_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Stan**

**B**ostecé por onceava vez, o tal vez era la doceava, en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta. Estaba demasiado aburrido y ni si quiera mirar a través de la ventana del desgastado coche de mi madre me entretenía. Era el mismo paisaje desde hacía algunas millas; solo nieve, pinos, alguna que otra pequeña casa, más nieve, gasolineras, establecimientos de comida rápida, ah, y más nieve. Aparte el frío era insoportable, superaba con creces a los inviernos más duros que llegué a pasar en Boston.

Me acerqué a la ventanilla y volví a bostezar, el vidrio se empañó con mi vaho y comencé un improvisado dibujo de mi perro, Sparky. Nunca destaqué en clases de arte, pero bien podría sentirme orgulloso de este «boceto», al menos parecía un perro y eso era lo que contaba. Joder, como iba a extrañar a mi amigo —porque más que mi mascota consideraba a Sparky mi leal confidente—, solo esperaba que durante mi ausencia, mamá lo tratara bien y que Shelly, mi hermana mayor, no le tocara ni un pelo a no ser que fuera para una caricia o un mimo, aunque eso lo dudaba mucho.

—Stan.

Logré escuchar la voz de mi madre sobre la música del ipod. Me quité los audífonos y la miré a través del espejo retrovisor. Me fue imposible no notar que tenía los ojos acuosos, como si estuviera al borde del llanto. Supe que a continuación me diría algo sumamente cursi, como que me iba a extrañar por ejemplo.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto. —¡Bingo! Soy un genio. Ojalá hubiera apostado con alguien —. La casa se sentirá tan vacía sin ti.

Me vi tentado a decirle que no estaría sola, que Shelly estaría con ella y Sparky también, pero no tuve corazón para romper con la atmósfera que comenzaba a formarse.

—También te voy a extrañar —le contesté, no solo por obligación, si no porque, efectivamente, también la iba a echar de menos. A ella y a Sparky, a Shelly y sus golpes no tanto.

—Pero bueno, esto es por tu bien. Es una gran oportunidad para que desarrolles esa habilidad tuya al máximo.

—Mamá —reproché.

—Stan, eres _especial_, y eso es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos negar.

Lo admito, en otras cuestiones me gustaba destacar y ser el centro de atención. Pero tratándose de _esto_ prefería pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Más que «especial», como ella decía, me sentía como un fenómeno.

Mamá continuó con la vista al frente. De pronto, su mirada pareció iluminarse. Despegó los ojos del camino por un instante y se volteó a verme.

—Ya hemos llegado.

…_Un fenómeno que será enviado con otros fenómenos._

Miré de nuevo por la ventana y vislumbré un letrero de madera que rezaba «South Park», nombre del pueblo de mala muerte donde mi querida madre me vino a refundir. Ese donde todos son _especiales _y por eso tienen que esconder sus habilidades de los que son, supuestamente, normales.

A mí me hubiera gustado ser normal, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja. Así nací me gusté o no. Todo por culpa de mi padre y su maldita herencia.

Conforme nos adentrábamos al pueblo pude darme cuenta que no tenía nada en particular, al contrario, estaba más jodido de lo que imaginaba. Al menos tenía lo básico, ya que pude distinguir un supermercado y un cine durante el camino. Bueno, ya luego lo exploraría y encontraría más, necesitaba pensar que no era tan mierda como parecía.

Cuando mi madre se detuvo frente a lo que tenía la pinta de una escuela, supe que el viaje había terminado. Tanto ella como yo bajamos del auto y sacamos mis maletas de la parte trasera del coche. Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en los ojos de mi mamá, sentí un nudo en la garganta de tan solo verla. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había visto llorar a mi madre, la última vez fue el día en que mi papá y ella decidieron que lo mejor era separarse, y de eso ha pasado uno o dos años.

—Oh, Stanley —dejó las maletas a un lado y se lanzó sobre mí, envolviéndome entre sus brazos. Ya era un poco más alto que ella, así que hundió su cara en mi pecho.

—Ya, mamá, te visitaré en navidad y en todas las fechas festivas que haya.

Se separó de mí y comenzó a hipar. Me di cuenta que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Enserio, ni cuando pasó lo de Randy la vi tan vulnerable.

No supo qué más decirme ni tampoco yo, así que solo volví a abrazarla. Permanecimos varios minutos de la misma forma hasta que la campana de la escuela se escuchó por los alrededores. Ella se separó de mí y me sonrió, a pesar de las lágrimas se veía tan bonita. Me revolvió el pelo y me abrazó fuerte por última vez, escuché que me decía unas últimas palabras de despedida que no entendí muy bien para después subir al auto.

—¡Nos vemos, Stan! —gritó desde dentro. Después de encender el motor emprendió marcha y la vi alejarse por el horizonte.

Sonreí un poco. Fue una despedida muy corta, pero era mejor así. Si las cosas se hubieran alargado más casi puedo asegurar que le hubiera dicho que mejor ambos regresáramos a Boston, y ella hubiera aceptado, y ahora los dos estaríamos de regreso a casa. Pero por más que me pesara reconocerlo, me era necesario estar en este maldito lugar. Era curioso, el barrio donde vivía respondía al nombre de North End y había acabado en South Park. Irónico, pero cierto.

Ahora ya estaba en Colorado, muy lejos de mi hogar y con mis maletas a un lado. Eché de nuevo un vistazo a la escuela.

«Centro Educativo de South Park».

Esa debía ser la fachada del lugar, una escuela común y corriente, aunque los que estudian y estudiaremos aquí sabíamos que este lugar de común y corriente no tenía nada… al igual que nosotros.

* * *

Bien, de nueva cuenta, sé que no hay indicios de nada de nada, pero tampoco me gusta soltar todo de golpe. Manías mías XD.

Como una pequeña aclaración, aquí Stan es originario de Boston, del barrio de North End tal como menciona (el cual existe verdaderamente). En esta historia, ninguno de los chicos es originario de South Park, el pueblo pasaría a ser más bien como el punto de encuentro. Es ahí donde todo se entrelaza.

Y sin nada más que aclarar o decir, me despido. ¡Gracias por leer!

**¿Review?**

_Ellie… _


End file.
